There are pluralities of websites on the World Wide Web offering location services. Some of the websites from the plurality of websites allow a user to view information related to a locale within a particular geographical region. Other websites from the plurality of web sites, such as social networking platforms allow sharing of the information related to the locale, while a few other websites from the plurality of websites may allow purchase of specific services within the geographical region.
For example, a user wishes to visit the geographical region, he or she will have to make use of more than one website to plan an itinerary in entirety. The user may view information regarding tourist attractions in the geographical region, in one website. Then share the information with friends on other website. And then purchase tickets for the tourist attractions from one or more other websites. In another example, the user may want to visit a hospital for an ailment. He/she may view information regarding the hospital, such as an address and reviews, on one website and book an appointment through another website. Shuffling between more than one websites causes distress, inefficiencies and errors to creep into the entire process. Further, content displayed at the plurality of websites is limited and offers minimal information about the services being sought. In a case where the user wishes to view additional information about the service, the user will have to seek additional information from another website or resource. Also, the content being displayed is static and non-interactive in nature.
Also, there are a number of algorithms available on the internet, which allows a geographical region to be displayed in a spherical map form. However, such spherical maps suffer from a plurality of discrepancies. For example, the plurality of locales can only be identified using the tags provided within the spherical map. It may not be possible to identify each and every locale within the geographical region that may be of an interest to the user during the generation of the spherical map. Therefore, there is a possibility that the user may fail to locate the locale of his/her interest. Also, it is not possible to obtain additional information such as distance between two locales or time taken for transit between the two locales.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the prior art to have a method and a system for providing an interactive location service to a user that overcomes the aforesaid problems and shortcomings.
However, there remains a need in the art for an improved method and a system for providing an interactive location service to a user that offers centralization of data and is relatively more efficient and less error prone.